Won't Step Back
by ar wai
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang memaksakan merubah takdir? Akankah dia menyesal?/Yuri-Tifanny SNSD/Kris Exo/Kyuhyun Suju/
1. Chapter 1

Author : RY

Genre : Romance

Rating : NC 17+

Cast : Tifanny SNSD as Park Hye Won

Yuri SNSD as Park Hyomin

Kris EXO as Lee Tae Suk

Kyuhyun SuJu as Cho Kyuhyun

Supporting Cast: Yoona SNSD as Im Yoona

Sulli f(x) as Jung Eun Jin

Disclaimer : Should be thought that love's destiny

already written for each people in

this don't try hard if you know that

him/her is not for you

Author Note : Please see this closely,may be this case which happening

on ,it may help step on -hee... don't think seriously guys.

_Let's _read...

Chapter 1 : Don't Leave

" **Won't Step Back "**

Hyomin memandang amplop ia melihat dengan keyakinan dihadapannya.

Hye Won masih melihat namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Hye Won sama sekali tak melepaskan sedikit aktivitas namja itu,meski itu adalah tawa dan terkadang bergurau juga berbicara dalam obrolan dengan chingu yang sedang bersamanya.

Hyomin semakin yakin dan memasukkan amplopnya ke dalam tas yang telah disiapkannya.

**Hye Won POV**

Aku begitu yakin sekarang, mulai mengepalkan tangan di hadapanku untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah Hye Won..!-Em!"

Aku sangat percaya diri saat ini.

**Hye Won POV end~**

Kedua saudara itu pun mengangguk untuk keyakinan yang baru saja mereka ambil.

Hye Won terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Hei! Sekarang,apa lagi yang kau bayangan tentang Tae Suk?"

Hye Won pun memandang sahabatnya yang baru saja menghampirinya,"Aniyo."

Eun Jin memperhatikan chingunya,tak lama Hye Won mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan tentang namja yang bernama Lee Tae Suk.

"Aku hanya meyakinkan aku harus mencoba mendekatinya terlebih dulu"

Eun Jin terbelalak dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi tampak senang karena ternyata Hye Won telah berani untuk mengambil tindakan untuk masalah cintanya.

"Benarkah?-Aku sangat .. senang"Eun jin pun tersenyum ke Hye Won.

Chingu pun membalas senyum kemudian.

Kyuhyun memegang kotak menjadi sangat penuh -bayangan terus bermain diotaknya seperti drama televisi dan hanya dirinya yan melihat hal itu sendiri.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Senang sekali melihat kami pun saling mengisi ketika kami akan menuju ke apartemen bisa terus memegang itu hal yang sangat indah?

Benar,aku memang tak mudah mendapatkan dirinya saat pula sekarang,saat kami aku terus meyakinkannya jika aku akan bersamanya dan kita akan tangan ini pula,aku akan menutup setiap pandangan yang tak baik,menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar hal yang akan aku lakukan, karena aku..

"Chuaseo"kataku padanya

Dia tertegun dan melihat padaku,"Ehm?"

Aku membuat tangannya melingkar dilenganku dan kemudian aku membelai tangannya masih melihat pada diriku.

"Kau!?"dengan sedikit meledek,kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oppa,kau benar-benar menyakitiku"

"Wae?"mataku memeriksa apa yang dikeluhkan oleh yeoja ku.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu ukuranku?Rasanya sakit sekali"

"Jangan melepasnya disini"

Hyomin cemberut setelah mendengar kata-kataku

'Bisakah kau menahannya dan melepasnya setelah kita berada di apartemen?Aku akan menggantinya untukmu"

"Kau?-Apa itu milik yeoja lain yang kau kencani?-Andwe!"

Aku berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan matanya masih melihat ke tak pernah bisa marah dengan keluhannya,kali ini pun aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika tangan ku menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Kami masih mendebatkan alas kaki yang akan di pakai Hyomin setelah lift terbuka.

"Pakai saja yang ada di kamarku"

"Itu terlalu besar"

Aku menjelaskan pada Hyomin,"setidaknya kau merasa nyaman berjalan setelah kau hanya akan memakainya sampai ke rumahmu saja"

Tiba-tiba Hyomin menghentikan kemudian mengikuti apa yang sedang dipandang Hyomin.

Yeoja ku terpaku telah berdiri dan menungguku itu napas berat kukeluarkan.

_"Yoona..bisakah kau membahas semuanya dikantor"_

Yoona berjalan dan mendekati merasakan Hyomin melepaskan Yoona lebih cepat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya,karena setelah itu dia berhasil menarik lenganku.

Hyomin pun melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan tak mampu menjelaskan pada benar-benar membenci situasi ini.

**Kyuhyun POV end~**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan melangkah masuk ke yang menyadari segera memasukkan kotak yang dipegangnya ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

'Em!"jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan merapikan mejanya.

"Kita pergi makan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya," sedang malas."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yoona yang masih duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Yoona terdiam melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

**Yoona POV**

Pagi ini aku juga mengunjungi Kyuhyun- eomma,kami menikmati teh dan juga biskuit yang disajikan oleh pelayan keluarga Cho.

"Pagi sekali dia sudah pergi dan tak mengatakan apapun" ahjuma kemudian menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Dia sekarang tak suka makan di sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Aku meraih tangan Cho ahjumma untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan memperhatikannya mulai sekarang"

Kemudian aku tersenyum pada ahjumma.

"Hah..Aku bisa lebih tenang sekarang."

**_Yoona _POV end~**

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi seseorang tapi tampaknya orang itu tak ingin memasukkan lagi ponsel ke sakunya.

Hyomin melihat jika Kyuhyun menghubunginya,tapi dia masih ingin berdiam diri dan tak mengatakan apapun pada namjanya.

Ponsel berbunyi lagi dan ia mengenali si penelpon dari nama yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

Hyomin kali ini mengangkatnya.

"Kita harus bertemu?"kata namja di sana.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu."

"Wae?!-Masalah kita belum selesai!"

'Benarkah?Aku tak pernah merasa punya masalah denganmu!"

Namja mulai mengatakan dengan nada lebih keras.

"Baiklah!-Apa si -Cho yang mengajarimu untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

'Aku rasa dia lebih baik dari pada kau."Hyomin membalas perkataan namja.

"Shinca!?"

"Aku malas membahasnya" dan Hyomin memutuskan hubungan di ponselnya.

Hyomin menuliskan sebuah pesan dan mengirimkan pesan itu.

Angin diluar menyapu lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati secangkir capucinno sendirian.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada pelayan itu pun meninggalkan uang dan pelayan mengambilnya kemudian. Pelayan mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena telah menjadi pelanggan di tokonya untuk hari ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pesan baru di ponselnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduk di cafe.

Oppa,aku ingin makan ma_lam bersama. -Jangan terlambat._

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari yeojanya.

Yoona ternyata masih disana dan berdiri di depan memandang yeoja itu dan mendekatinya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun bersama-sama.

Yoona tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kotak makanan yang dibelinya untuk namjanya

"Kau belum makan khan?"

Yoona meletakkan kotak makanan dan menarik lengan tak menolak dan mengikuti Yoona untuk duduk disampingnya dan makan bersama.

Hye Won selalu mempunyai waktu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya.

**Hye Won POV**

Andai saja dia juga tersenyum karena memakan bekal buatanku.

Senyumnya manis udara disekitar tiba-tiba terasa karena senyum itu?

Pabo!

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri di dalam mungkin senyum dapat merubah suhu bumi dengan tiba-tiba..?

Tapi aku memang sudah gila,karena itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Ya!

Mata itu!

Aku gugup sekali dan segera bersembunyi dibalik dia melihat kesini?

Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

Dia melihat!

Dia melihat!-Eottokhe?

Aku senang karena dia juga melihatku.

Waeyo',oppa?

Kenapa hanya sebentar apa aku tidak menarik?

Aku melihat ke yang menarik dari diriku?Sepertinya tak ada dan aku sangat kesal,aku ingin segera memperbaikinya.

"Oppa?"

Aku mencari dari aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas menyesal jika Tae Suk oppa telah pergi meninggalkanku.

**Hye Won POV end~**

Hyomin sudah duduk yang di meja yang dipilihnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru datang,mencari yeojanya di dalam melihat ke pelanggan lain yang datang untuk melihat yeojanya,apakah dia berada ia menemukan Hyomin yang duduk sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah untuk menghampirinya.

"Mianhae"

"Kenapa aku terus yang menunggumu?Kau buruk sekali lain tak pernah melakukan ini padaku."

'Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu?-Apa kau masih merasa ini tidak lebih baik?"

Hyomin menggoda dengan memikirkan sesuatu karena melihat respon kekasihnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Hyomin,ia menatap mata Hyomin masih tak mengira jika Kyuhyun oppa yang dingin akan melakukan ini di depan banyak orang.

Hyomin menghentikan oppa yang ingin mendekati dirinya.

"Oppa?"tegur Hyomin

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan dan tetap mengecup kening yeojanya.

Pelanggan lain memperhatikan ini membuat Hyomin sangat malu.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Hyomin hanya diam dan melihat oppanya.

" akan mencium ditempat lain"

Kyuhyun segera bergegas mendekatkan dirinya dan buru-buru Hyomin mencegah.

"Oppa!"Hyomin menolak dengan pelan karena tak ingin mengganggu tamu lain.

Hyomin akhirnya tertawa melihat ekspresi oppa yang lucu setelah ditolak yang kecewa mulai kembali memperbaiki sikap duduknya.

Mereka kemudian menikmati hidangan yang telah dihidangkan dimeja mereka.

**_Hyomin _POV**

Sore hari sebelum aku menemui mengajak bertemu dan kami pun mengobrol di sebuah toko eskrim.

"Aku tahu jika oppa mencintaimu"

Mataku melihat jika Yoona cukup sulit menjelaskan posisinya padaku saat itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal seperti ini"

Yoona berhenti dan mengulanginya,"ara..-lepaskan oppa"

Yoona tahu jika mereka melakukan ini karena masalah keluarga yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Pembicaran kami telah mengantarku meninggalkan tempat kami berdiskusi sebelumnya.

**_Hyomin _POV end~**

Hyomin memperhatikan namjanya yang sedang makan.

'Waeyo? Kau tak menyentuh makananmu?"

Kyuhyun masih memakan pun mulai menggoda lagi.

"Jeongmal bogosipeo.."

Mata Kyuhyun kini memperhatikan Hyomin.

Setelah beberapa saat yeoja melanjutkannya,"Shireo ,oppa..mianhae..suatu hari aku harus pergi darimu"

'Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"Kyuhyun jadi serius melihat ke Hyomin sekarang.

"Satu bulan bersama. Waeyo aku sudah merasa bosan-Kau dingin,terkadang bersikap memperlakukanku dengan baik.-Aku benci berkencan denganmu oppa."

"Bukankah kau baru saja menyebutkan kelebihanku!Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah itu keburukanku?!Sebenarnya kau menyukai namja yang seperti apa?!"

Hyomin mengembangakan senyum saat melihat namjanya yang sedang naik darah dan mungkin telah memuncak tingkat kemarahannya.

"Mian,karena telah menerima tawaran berkencan denganmu, merasa kalau oppa bukanlah namja yang kucari."

Kyuhyun benar-benar di buat gila oleh yeoja dihadapannya,hingga dia melupakan makannya dan juga alat makan ditangannya.

"Aku menyukai namja yang memperlakukanku dengan memakaikan sepatuku,membelai dengan lembut,serius ketika sedang ia selalu melupakan semua pekerjaannya dan hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya ketika mereka bersama"

"Ya!"Hyomin tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak padanya

Hyomin menutup mulut namjanya dan meminta maaf pada pelanggan yang terganggu karena teriakan namjanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat memandang namja dengan kesal kemudian melanjutkan mengacuhkan senyum Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Hyomin mengejek sikap buruknya tadi.

Mereka masuk bersama di apartemen Hyomin malam mengambil tempat duduk di sofa dan Hyomin masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Hyomin menutup pintu duduk di atas tepi ranjang,tangannya mengambil koper yang telah disiapkannya dan berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia membuka koper dan melihat amplop diatas pakaian yang telah disusunnya mengambil amplop dan meletakkannya di mengambil beberapa dari pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Hyomin kembali terdiam melihat apa yang sedang jika hal itu harus dilakukan?

Hye Won terus merajuk pada chingunya.

"Benarkah kau harus pergi?"Hye Won benci melihat chingunya saat itu.

Eun Jin tersenyum dan mengambil pakaian dari almarinya.

" tetap bisa saling memberi kabar."

Eun Jin merapikan koper,dan meyakinkan pada chingunya.

"Aku janji jika kita bisa tetap saling melihat meski kita ditempat yang berbeda."

Eun Jin pun Hye Won masih tak bisa menerima jika sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan Jin harus meninggalkan Seoul unyuk mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah ke China.

Eun Jin menutup koper dan berjalan mendekat ke sisi Hye Won.

"Doa kita sudah bisa bersama sampai kita lulus SMU dan bahkan merasakan satu kelas di universitas yang sangat baik-(Eun Jin berhenti sejenak dan meneruskan lagi)-Sekarang,saatnya kita harus berjalan masing-masing."

Mereka saling Eun Jin malah dibalas dengan pelukan dari Hye Jin membelai lembut rambut chingunya.

"Aku benci jika harus menangis."

Eun Jin hanya mendengarkan chingunya berkata sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Haruskah merebutmu dari ahjusii?Aku pasti terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terus meminta agar diberikan mainan yang kusukai"

Eun Jin tertawa kali bisa mendengar kata-kata jujur dari sahabatnya yang sangat tak rela jika dirinya pergi jauh.

Eun Jin melepaskan melihat Hye Won yang buruk dengan sedikit airmata.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana kau dan abeoji-ku memperebutkanku-wah..sepertinya sangat menarik" kata Eun ji sambik membayangkan perkataan Hye Wo sebelumnya

Hye Won yang melihat chingunya tertawa puas kini benar-benar ingin memangsa Eun Jin.

"Ya!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Ya!-Hye Won !"

Eun jin meminta Hye Won menghentikan apa yang jin tak tahan dengan tangan Hye Won yang terus menggelitiki tubuhnya.

Hyomin keluar dari melihat chingunya yang telah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Mwo?"tanya Hyomin

"Mereka baru saja mengantarkannya"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan pakaian milik Hyomin yang berada kemudian menerimanya.

"Aku harus pulang"

"Ye" dan Hyomin tersenyum ke oppanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya lagi.

Hyomin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin makan siang denganmu?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu oppa"Hyomin kembali tersenyum setelah menjawab ajakan makan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aa..(Kyuhyun mengangguk) -Baiklah"

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hyomin.

Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu dirinya setelah pulang dari apartemen yeojanya kemarin berhenti melakukan aktivitas dengan memandang kosong pandangan dihadapannya.

**_Kyuhyun _POV**

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan melihat petugas laundry berdiri diluar dengan membawa sebuah pakaian.

"Ini milik nona Hyomin"

Petugas itu memberikannya padaku dan aku menerimanya.

"Aku rasa dia sangat tergesa-gesa ketika melihat pakaiannya yang tertinggal di tempat kami,aku langsung bergegas dia mengatakan jika akan pergi dari Amerika besuk."

Aku mengerti sekarang,apa arti perkataan yang kau katakan saat kita sedang makan.

_"Shireo oppa,jika suatu hari aku harus meninggalkanmu"_

_"Aku ingin makan siang denganmu?"_

_"Aku akan menghubungimu oppa"_

Wae!

Apa aku tak bisa mendengar alasanmu..?

Apa aku akan menghentikanmu pergi jika aku mendengarkan alasanmu?

Apa hubungan kita tidak penting?

Banyak sekali yang telah aku acuhkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu.

Keluarga..

Perusahaan..

Juga diriku sendiri

Benarkah kata Ji Won jika aku tak akan pernah mendapatkanmu?

Aku tak percaya,Hyomin!?

**_Kyuhyun _POV end~**

Hye Won melihat Tae Suk yang keluar lebih dulu dari berusaha keluar dari chingu-chingu di kelasnya yang juga akan meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan sekretarisnya.

"Sajangnim.."

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan keluar meninggalkan staff-nya yang masih kebingungan dengan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba.

Staff dan juga sekretaris tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar di otak yang diundang telah datang dan mereka bahkan susah duduk diruang pertemuan.

"Apa dia punya jadwal lain?"

"Jadwalnya yang paling penting adalah memberikan sambutan di ruang pertemuan sekarang" sekretaris Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan pada manajer pelaksana dengan kegelisahan yang sekarang dihadapan mereka.

Yoona melihat staff Kyuhyun masih berdiri diruang dan manajer pelaksana yang melihat Yoona datang kemudian memberikan salam pun membalasnya.

Yoona memeriksa dari luar,ia melihat tamunya sudah datang dan menunggu tidak sabar diruang pertemuan.

Yoona menatap pada kedua staff di tak mengatakan apapun pada yeoja ini bisa menangkap maksud mereka,karena mereka segera menurunkan pandangannya saat Yoona menatap mereka.

"Masuklah"

Keduanya mengikuti Yoona masuk keruang pertemuan.

Para tamu melihat ke Yoona yang hanya datang kemudian memberikan salam dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat presentasi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"Yoona kembali menunduk kepada semua yang hadir.

Semua mata tertuju ke mengambil pengerasnya dan melanjutkan persentasinya.

"Kami ingin menunjukan beberapa rencana yang telah kami rancang"

Yoona memperlihatkan dari proyektornya tentang gambar rencana pembangunan Red Suits.

"Kalian pasti pernah melihat green kami ingin membangun lahan luas untuk berolahraga di sore hari,keluarga ataupun pasangan bisa menikmati tempat ini hingga matahari malam hari pun,tempat ini juga akan menarik dengan lampu taman yang telah disiapkan untuk penerangan."

Tamu yang datang mulai sibuk mendiskusikan apa yang dikatakanYoona.

Yoona memberikan kode pada manajer itu mengerti dan segera menyiapkan apa yang dimaksud oleh sajangnimnya.

"Ini adalah suasana di malam hari"

Semua hadirin yang duduk mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto pemandangan yang ditujukkan oleh Yoona.

Manajer pelaksana dan sekretaris Kyuhyun bisa menghela napas lega kemudian,sebab semua tamu tampak tertarik dengan presentasi Yoona.

Kyuhyun masih berlari memasuki mulai terlihat bingung ,langkahnya kembali di berlari untuk mencari Hyomin yang kemungkinan berada diantara orang-orang disana.

'Eoddie..?"

Hye won bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus mencari,sedikit berlari yang mungkin bisa mempercepat dirinya menemukan namja yang dicarinya.

Hyomin duduk sendiri.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat yeojanya yang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan sedang duduk dan hanya terhalang oleh seorang ahjumma dan anak laki-lakinya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun berlari berlalu dari tempat Hyomin.

Hyomin masuk ke ruang penumpang.

Tak lama ia sudah duduk di kursinya didalam pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke Seoul.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal,dia mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak sangat putus asa sekali.

Untuk beberapa lama,ia terdiam dan berdiri seperti menghilang dengan sendirinya saat di orang-orang yang berlalu disekitarnya,ia tampak tak terlihat dan menjadi tubuh yang tak bergerak yang hanya berdiri dan tak bisa berpikir.

BRUK!

Tubuh Hye Won menabrak seseorang,ia terdiam hilang.

**Hye Won POV**

Em!Gwaenchana!

Aku sangat baik jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

Kemana diriku sekarang?

Bali!

Hye Won!

IREONA!

Aku tak ingin Tae Suk melihatku seperti ini.

Andwe!

Pabo!

**Hye Won POV end~**

Tangan Tae Suk meraih Hye won untuk membantunya won telah sadar dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam kebisuannya.

Ia menegakkan wajah dan melihat ke arah jam won kembali membungkukkan dirinya dan meninggalkan Tae Suk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Pikiran tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya telah Eun Jin sahabatnya lebih penting.

Waktunya hanya sedikit hingga Hye Won berlari kencang dan tak peduli apapun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam berjalan melangkah beberapa saat ia pun bergegas untuk pergi lagi.

Dengan napas yang sedikit tidak teratur Kyuhyun pun bertanya pada petugas yang bertugas sedikit terbelalak melihat kondisi namja yang tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

Hye won berhenti dari berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Eun jin sahabatnya.

Mata Eun jin melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang baru saja jin tersenyum dan ia juga mendapatkan senyuman dari Hye Won setelah Hye won berada dihadapannya.

Keduanya berpelukan.

'Jaga dirimu" kata Hye Won

Hye Won melepaskan pelukannya.

'Ne"jawab Eun jin.

Eun jin melambaikan tangan begitu pula ahjusii dan dua tangan Hye Won disertakan untuk mengiringi kepergian Eun Won merasa lambaian tangan terakhirnya tak cukup untuk mengantar kepergian keluarga Jung.

'Hari ini dia benar-benar pergi"

Hye Won berlalu dan melangkah meninggalkan bandara.

Kyuhyun berjalan taksi mendekatinya,kemudian dibukanya dan ia pun merebahkan badannya yang lelah setelah berada di dalam taksi.

Hye Won mengambil es krim dari sendok sekarang sendirian,merasakan eskrim kesukaan Won hanya mendapati bayangan sahabatnya yang tersenyum ketika makan mulai tersenyum melihat itu didalam bayangannya.

Hyomin meletakan tubuhnya pada ia mulai membuka pikirannya untuk memulai hidupnya di Seoul dan kembali pada keluarganya.

Kyuhyun masih diam,ia gagal dan kehilangan karena pesawat yang mengantarkan yeojanya ke Seoul telah berangkat tepat saat Kyuhyun bertanya pada petugas yang melaporkan keberangkatan pesawat.

Kyuhyun kembai ke berhenti dan melihat manajer pelaksana yang berada di ambang -nya memberi salam ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang pertemuan dan diikuti oleh manajer menghentikan penjelasannya dan melihat ke Kyuhyun yang telah memberi salam pada mereka yang akan diajaknya bekerjasama.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Yoona untuk menggantikan presentasi yang harus di lanjutkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yoona berjalan mengiringi langkah melihat ke Kyuhyun dengan Yoona meraih lengan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mencoba tak menghiraukan apa yang dilakukan yeoja pelaksana dan juga sekretaris Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari ruangan melihat kebersamaan sajangnim mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan kelegaan kedua staff saling tersenyum dan jalan berlawanan untuk kembali melakukan tugas mereka.

Hye Won sedang berbicara pada Eun Jin.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya Hye won pada chingunya

"Sangat baik,bahkan lebih baik karena rumah kami sangat dekat dengan pusat kota"

'Ah."Hye Won mencoba mengerti kata-kata chingu.

Sebenarnya ia berharap jika chingunya,mengatakan rindu dengan Hye Won senang mendengar Eun Jin bahagia dan juga ada yang lebih baik selain mendengar hal itu dari mulut chingu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Wae,gwaechanayo?"

Hye Won tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aniyo"

Hye Won merubah ekspresinya,ia terlihat senang kali ini.

"Dia membantuku hari ini"

"Shincha!?"Eun jin terlihat sangat antusias dan sepertinya dia berteriak di tempatnya saat itu.

Hye Won masih tersenyum.

Hye Won menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

"Eomma"panggil Hyomin saat ia telah melangkahkan kaki di rumah.

Eomma menghentikan aktivitasnya karena melihat putrinya tidak percaya jika putrinya meletakkan kain untuk membersihkan perabot rumah dan mendekati Hyomin.

Hyomin memeluk eommanya dengan erat.

"Apa perjalananmu baik?"

"Aku merindukanmu."Hyomin masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipunggung eomma.

Eomma membelai lembut putrinya dan tersenyum karena betapa kencang putrinya memeluk dirinya saat itu.

Hyomin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kajja-Bawa kopermu keatas"

"Ne,eomma"

Eomma melihat Hyomin naik menuju eomma segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hye won masuk ke rumah dan segera merasa jika rumah menjadi tak mempermasalahkan dan segera naik menuju kamarnya.

Hye won merubuhkan badannya di ranjang setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

**Hye Won POV**

"Hye won"

Aku tak percaya melihatnya memanggilku, juga .. menatap-ku

"Profesor memanggilmu"

'Ne"kataku mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tae suk.

Dia mengikuti langkahku dan membuatku berhenti untuk berbalik melihatnya.

"Dia juga memanggilku"

Tae suk tersenyum padaku,"kita pergi bersama?"

Aku pun mengikutinya dan tersenyum di belakangnya karena perlakuannya yang sangat manis.

Ia menawarkan untuk berjalan bersama ke tempat professor hari ini.

**_Hye Won _POV end~**

Ponsel Hye won berbunyi.

'Ye?"

Eun jin menelpon dan menangkap Chingunya sedang menjawab dengan nada yang malas.

"Apa kau sedang membayangkan Tae suk sambil berbaring diatas ranjangmu?"

Hye won terbelalak,benarkah Eun Jin bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya padahal ia berada di tempat jauh.

Apa Eun Jin memiliki pandangan yang dapat menebus hingga radius yang sangat jauh.

"Mwoo..?"

Eun jin melihat ke langit ketika dia diluarrumah.

"Aku melihat mu berbicara dengan ponselmu sambil bermalas-malasan di atas ranjangmu"

Hye won bangkit dan mendengarkan perkataan chingu lagi dengan sangat jelas.

"Eoddieya?"

Eun jin menurunkan pandangannya dan beralih melihat terangnya lampu kota yang menerangi kota malam ini di tempatnya.

"Langit sepertinya mendung jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas"

"Ah.."hye won berhenti mencari dan tersenyum tahu jika chingu hanya mengatakan apa yang ditebaknya sekarang.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan hari ini?Apa berkembang dengan lebih baik?"Hye won mendengarkan chingu dan tersenyum dibalik ponselnya.

"Jeongmalyo!"Eun jin tak percaya dan sedikit berteriak merespon cerita dari Hye won.

Hye won turun dari kamarnya.

Hyomin keluar dari kamar eomma dengan pakaian yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia siap untuk keluar rumah.

Hye won berhenti dan melihat eonni-nya telah kembali.

Hyomin dan Hye Won saling melihat sesaat.

"Eonni,kau kembali?"

"Tentu kau tak senang?"

"Aniyo eonni" Hye won belum bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera berlari dan memelukku?"

"Eonni..ya"Hye won begitu senang.

Hyomin pun sangat bahagia memeluk dongsaeng dan dapat membelainya malam itu.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Eonni mengangguk,"Aku ingin sudah bosan hanya dirumah saja."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Hyomin segera menghentikan dongsaengnya.

'Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri."

Hye Won mengangguk dan membiarkan eonni pergi keluar rumah.

Tae suk memukul drum nya dan berusaha membunyikan sesuai dengan nada diotaknya.

Dia menghentikan lempengan besi yang bergetar dengan stik drum ditangannya setelah beberapa saat Suk merasa bosan dan segera mengambil tasnya.

Tae Suk keluar dari tempat latihan bersama bersama menyusuri malam untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sepertinya semakin lebih baik."kata chingu dengan keyakinannya.

Tae suk melihat disampingnya masih saja berceloteh.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mendaftar di salah satu manajemen dan masuk menjadi trainee"

Chingunya tertawa saat melihat mata Tae Suk ke arah dirinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi di depan profesor?" tanya Tae Suk

'Tenanglah,kita pasti bisa melewatinya"

Tae Suk mengangguk-angguk dan si cerewet mulai lagi.

"Aku menyiapkan semuanya sendiri,kau bahkan tak ,kau harus mengambil semua bagian presentasi dengan ?"

Chingu memaksa Tae Suk. Chingu menunjuk dengan tangannya kemudian menurunkannya setelah Tae Suk mengangguk.

'Chakamman" chingu memastikan Tae Suk agar tak meninggalkan dirinya dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Chingu berlalu meninggalkan Tae Suk sambil berceloteh lagi,"aish,rasanya aku sangat haus sekali"

"Satu..dua..tiga" katanya dalam hati.

Hyomin kemudian merubah arah melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan mundur.

Dia mulai melangkah dan mulai berjalan mundur sedikit demi orang yang melaluinya melihat apa yang sedang ia tidak terlalu mempedulikn apa yang dikatakan orang saat ia berjalan mundur.

Tae Suk melihat chingunya yang mengambil minuman di mesin di seberang tersenyum karena chingunya mendapatkan kesulitan saat mengambil minuman.

Tae Suk menghentikan tawanya dan melihat seorang semakin dekat dengan daerah yang diberi pembatas agar tak ada orang yang menginjak atau melalui tempat itu.

Tae Suk bergegas dan menangkap yeoja dari berhasil menghentikan yeoja untuk takmelangkah lagi.

"Ya!Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu"

Chingu begitu bahagia mendapatkan kaleng minuman untuk ia mengambil sekali lagi untuk Tae Suk.

"Eoddie?"

Chingu mencari Tae Suk. Mata chingu akhirnya menangkap Tae Suk yang telah berpindah tempat dan sedang bersama seseorang.

Chingu pun segera menyeberang untuk menghampiri Tae Suk.

Tae Suk telah menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh tubuh mereka saling melihat,tapi mereka tak saling mengatakan apapun.

"Kajja"chingu mengajak Tae Suk.

Pandangan Tae Suk masih tersisa untuk melihat yeoja di ia segera melangkah untuk pergi.

Hyomin melihat namja pergi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya,ia mendapati papan peringatan yang sengaja dipasang pada jalanan yang saat itu ia masuk ke dala lubang itu. Jalanan itu masih trtap disana dan masih tetap tak tersentuh.

Pandangannya masih melihat ke namja yang berjalan semakin melepaskan napas kecewa tanpa mengatakan apapun pada namja yang melindunginya tadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Tifanny SNSD as Park Hye Won

Yuri SNSD as Park Hyomin

Kris EXO as Lee Tae Suk

Kyuhyun SuJu as Cho Kyuhyun

Supporting Cast : Yoona SNSD as Im Yoona

Sulli f(x) as Jung Eun Jin

Disclaimer : This story is purely writer's mine.-Should be thought that love's destiny already written for each people in this don't try hard if you know that him/her is not for you.

Author Note : Please see this closely,may be this case which happening on ,it may help step on further.

Hee-hee... ^ ^ don't think seriously guys.

_Let's _read it ...

Summary : Kyuhyun tetap pergi untuk menemui Hyomin di telah mengabaikan Yoona,keluarga dan juga eommanya Won akhirnya bisa semakin dekat dengan Tae Suk merasa sangat senang,tapi kenyataan seperti itu tak berlangsung Won menemukan kenyataan sangat pahit untuk dirinya Jin merasa tak tenang dengan Hye Won yang sangat sulit dihubungi,apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan persahabatan Hye Won bisa menyetir semua sikap yang harus dilakukan apa dengan mereka berdua?

Chapter 2 : Eonni..Andwe!

" **Won't Step Back "**

Kyuhyun sedang melakukan penerbangan ke meninggalkan semua hal yang sangat penting baginya di sudah tak peduli dengan eomma yang dicintainya,calon istrinya Yoona dan juga keluarga besar Yoona yang sangat membantu kehidupan keluarga Cho.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Saat itu aku duduk dengan yakin di kediaman Keluarga dan juga appa Yoona menunggu penjelasan tentang kedatanganku hari itu.

Tanganku mengambil sebuah kotak dari saku dan menyodorkannya dihadapan ayah aku meminta maaf pada ayah Yoona.

"Saya akan mengundurkan diri,ahjusii"

Ibu Yoona sangat terkejut dan menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah mendengarkan aku tetap yakin dan memandang wajah ayah Yoona yang sangat marah saat itu.

"Aku baru mengerti jika orang yang kupelihara kini menggigit diriku. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku" ahjusii pun menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

" dia ingin meminta waktu darimu"

Ahjumma memang sangat baik,dia berusaha meluluhkan hati suaminya agar tidak marah padaku.

"Berapa lama waktu yang sudah kita berikan!-Aku tidak suka jika putriku dipermainkan oleh manusia yang tidak berguna."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengar teriakan marah dari tahu jika semua itu layak untukku.

"Jangan seperti itu"

Ahjusii memundurkan dirinya ke mulai memandangku dan bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Yoona?"

Aku pun mengangguk menyiyakan pertanyaan Yoona menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar penjalasanku.

"KAU SANGAT KETERLALUAN!"

Diriku tersentak karena ahjusii menggebrak dengan sangat keras meja itu.

"Kau benar-benar pintar mempengaruhi putriku!Ara..!"

Kali ini ahjusii menarik kerahku dan mendekatkan diriku dengannya,ia bahkan juga sudah menaikkan tangannya ke arah diriku.

"APPA!"

Yoona berlari dan berteriak pada pun kemudian melepaskan pakaianku dengan ia berjalan ke arah Yoona.

"Bagus sekali..Kau menjadikan ayahmu ini seperti orang yang bodoh di depannya!"

Yoona mulai menundukan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu ini?!"

Yoona kembali menunduk melihat kotak cincin pernikahan digenggaman ayahnya sendiri.

"Jika kau merasa bisa memperbaiki ini?Cobalah kalian perbaiki?"

Ahjusii kemudian melihat istrinya yang sejak tadi terus berusaha disamping suaminya agar kemarahannya bisa segera diredakan.

"Kehormatan keluarga Im berada appa hanya bisa menunduk saat orang-orang itu menganggap remeh keluarga kita."

Ahjusii pun meninggalkan kami dan kemudian ahjumma mengikutinya.

Kami terdiam Yoona melangkah pergi dari ruang kerja Ahjusii.

Yoona terdiam di balkon kamar ku semakin mendekati hanya sesaat melihat ku dan kemudian ia melihat lagi pemandangan di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu," appa hanya mengkhawatirkanku bagaimana aku akan melalui hari-hariku setelah keputusan yang kita buat"

Aku rasa Yoona hanya memang tulus,tapi benarkah jika hatinya juga tidak terluka karena ada seorang yeoja yang selembut Yoona?

Aku selalu menganggap Yoona mengganggu kehidupanku dengan dirinya ternyata mencoba menerima semua yang kulakukan termasuk menerima pembatalan pernikahan yang hanya tinggal satu bulan.

"Gomawo"

Yoona kembali tersenyum dan memandangku.

" kau menyampaikan maafku padanya?Mianhae,oppa.."

Aku tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yoona.

"Aku yang telah membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah"

Yoona mulai menatap dan menyatakan kesungguhannya.

"Aku sangat egois dan meminta kau darinya. Jeongmal mianhae,oppa"

Aku pun menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya agar dia menjadi lebih itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk pun meneteskan airmatanya pada jas mendekapnya lebih erat dan membelai rambutnya.

Di rumah,eomma tak berhenti memarahi ku.

"Perilakumu benar-benar keterlaluan Kyu!"

Aku tak peduli dan mengemasi semua pakaianku dengan cepat ke dalam koper.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu,apakah seperti ini seorang Cho mengajari caramu bersikap dan bertanggung jawab.-Yeobo,lihatlah Kyu!dia benar-benar buruk!"

Aku tak tahan dan duduk diranjang dengan membanting tubuhku sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku juga mengikutimu dan meningalkannya disini apa mengawasinya,karena setelah sekian lama dia juga tak menunjukkan sikap seorang Cho yang bertanggung jawab."

Aku merajuk pada merendahkan diri aku berada dihadapannya dan eomma memalingkan sangat sakit karena eomma berperilaku seperti itu.

Aku memandang eomma mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia pun sungguh bukanlah putra terbaik dan berbakti sebagai seorang Cho.

'Eomma?"

Aku sangat bingung karena eomma menjadi drop dan ia menghembuskan napas dengan begitu gugup dan segera mengangkat tubuh eomma.

Lama sekali..

Eomma sedang tak berhenti bergetar begitu pula jika kondisi eomma sangat buruk,aku pasti tak akan memaafkan akan merasa bersalah pada appa karena janji yang aku ucapkan padanya sebelum ia aku harus menjaga eomma untuk menggantikan dirinya yang telah menghadap tuhan.

Pintu terbuka tapi dokter melarang aku untuk mengatakan jika eomma yang memerintahkan hal itu.

Tak ada yang menyuruhku,saat itu aku hanya terpikir tentang lama Yoona datang dan segera bertanya tentang lalu masuk dan menjenguk sedikit melihat kebersamaan juga melihat eomma yang memalingkan wajahnya padaku ketika Yoona telah berada disisi eomma.

"Bagaimana?apa yang ahjumma rasakan?"

Eoma tersenyum,"aku lebih baik setelah melihatmu."

Eomma membelai Yoona dengan eomma benar-benar mencintai kelembutan dan perhatian dari Yoona.

"Ahjumma,tidak membiarkan oppa masuk?"

"Aku sedang marah dengannya dan tak ingin melihat wajahnya"

Yoona memandangku yang berdiri di menunduk dan mengerti apa yang dikeluhakan eomma pada Yoona.

"Ahjumma,oppa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

'Sudahlah-yeogi"

"Em?"

"Benarkah jika Kyu membatalkan pernikahan kalian?"

Yoona terdiam dan memandang lemas dan aku pun menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Maafkan "

"Aniyo-aniyo, seperti ini"

'Aku memang tak bisa mendidik Kyu dengan baik"

Eomma melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sangat sakit mengetahui Kyu melakukan itu ?"

"Ne"

Eomma mulai membujuk.

'Apa kau memaafkan Kyu?"

"Ne"

"Kau sangat baik Yoona"

_**Kyuhyun POV end~**_

__Kyuhyun dengan lemas memandang ke jendela menghembuskan nafas lemasnya saat mengingat Yoona.

_"Kau tetap pergi"tanya Kyuhyun eomma saat mendapati putranya yang menyeret koper ke ruang tengah._

_ "Jadi kau tetap dengan keputusanmu!Kau memang keras kepala!Lebih baik eomma tidak pulang dan terus menerus tinggal dirumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh infus!"_

_ Yoona masuk dengan membawa melihat Kyuhyun yang akan juga melihat ahjumma tapi ahjumma lalu memalingkan muka dan berjalan mendekati sofa._

_ Yoona memberikan obat-obatan yang dibawanya._

_ 'Ahjumma,apa kau sudah makan?"_

_ Ahjumma membanting obat yang diberikan Yoona ke atas meja._

_ 'Lebih aku sakit!Karena dia tak menginginkan aku hidup!"_

_ " berkata seperti itu."_

_ Kyuhyun eomma tak mengerti kenapa yeoja disampingnya tenang ia tahu jika namja-nya akan pergi meninggalkannya._

_ "Oppa,apa kau sudah mengecheck semua perlengkapan yang kau bawa?"_

_ Kyuhyun memandang Yoona._

_ Yoona tahu jika ahjuma sedang melihat dirinya dengan heran._

_ 'Ahjumma,apa kau marah karena oppa meninggalkanmu?"_

_ Yoona menerangkan dengan lancar pada Kyuhyun eomma._

_ "Awalnya aku juga seperti oppa bilang akan mengajakku lain kali untuk melihat resort yang akan dikunjunginya di Seoul setelah kita menikah"_

_ Yoona tersenyum melihat ahjumma bahkan sempat menggoda Kyuhyun._

_ "Oppa,aku benarkan?-waeyo,oppa?Apa kau sekarang sudah merubah pikiranmu dan ingin mengajaku?"_

_ "Ayolah, Yoona bersamamu?"_

_ " hanya bercanda,aku harus menggantikan oppa untuk mengawasi Red Suits saat ini"_

Hyomin sangat heboh pagi henti-hentinya ia berlari dan melihat dirinya terus berusaha mencocokkan pakaiannya hanya untuk sekedar pergi keluar dari siapa yang ingin ditemuinya?

Melihat persiapannya yang sangat lama sepertinya Hyomin masih memiliki waktu yang sangat banyak untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Hyomin terduduk dengan memeluk pakaiannya dan ia pun melihat ke cermin ia mendapati dirinya dengan senyum bahagianya.

_**Hyomin POV**_

Senyuman itu sangat indah..

Malam itu aku kembali terjatuh didalam heran melihat diriku untuk kedua memegamg bahuku ketika tubuhku terjatuh ke membalikkan tubuhku dan membuatku berdiri dengan pun terdiam beberapa melihat juga tak menjauhkan pandangannya padaku.

Aku baru menyadari jika aku berbuat yang penuh dengan minuman orange dingin itu membasahi pakaianku dan juga pakaian namja terkejut dan segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada setiap yeoja?Kau mengambil kesempatan dengan baik" aku memasang muka kesal padanya.

Namja itu menghentikan tangannya yang membersihkan pakaianku saat melihat ekspresi wajahku. Ia kemudian memberikan sapu tangannya. Aku pun mengambil dan membersihkan pakaianku sendiri.

Aku melihat pakaiannya juga kotor.

"Aku tidak suka yeoja asing mendekatkan tangannya kau juga suka mengambil kesempatan?"

" memang jika kita tidak mengambilnya akan diambil oleh orang lain"

Dia tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ah...?"

Kami duduk bersama dan membahas pertemuan kami.

"Kau sepertinya orang yang sangat ceroboh dan suka mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Ne"

Terdiam sejenak karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

Dia memulai lagi,"Kenapa kau suka berjalan sendiri?"

"Wae?Apa itu masalah?"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum mendengar aku mengatakan itu.

"Tak ada yang aku pergi sendiri"

Dia menarikku setelah melihat jam kemudian pergi menghabiskan malam dengan banyak hal dengan perlombaan yang dibuat bersama diarea permainan,berfoto dan makan bersama dijalan yang kami tanpa sadar ternyata ia mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

Namja itu bernama Tae itu dia kalah dan mengejarku karena dia tak terima aku curang dan mengambil makanan terakhir miliknya makanya dia ia mengantarku ke rumah untuk pertama kali.

Aku bingung melihat ponselku pagi semua kontak bukanlah nama yang ku menghubungi ponselku beberapa kali dan barulah aku mendapatkan jawaban dari si pembawa ponselku.

"Ponselmu tertukar dengan milikku"

"Eoh.."

Aku mematikan ponselku dan setelah itu pergi ku melangkah cepat memasukki sebuah rumah sakit,aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyuruhku datang ke rumah dia sakit?

Tapi,mana mungkin dia sakit?Jika benar, berarti setiap malam ia berjalan sendiri karena suntuk di tahu perasaan itu,bukankah menyebalkan di rumah sakit dengan bau yang sangat tak melihatnya dan sangat tertegun ketika ia menghentikan kakinya tepat didepanku.

Tae Suk mengajakku ke kantin rumah sakit untuk memberikan ponsel milikku.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau seorang.."

Tae Suk menghentikanku dengan menarik tanganku cepat kami pergi dari rumah sakit,saat itu aku tak tahu ia ingin membawaku bahkan tak bertanya apapun dan hanya memandangi ini..menyukainya?

Benarkah?

Aku tak pernah seperti sangat senang dan selalu ingin melihat sesekali tersenyum setelah juga tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Kami sampai di sebuah pemandangan sore mengambil peralatannya dan menyiapkan untuk mengambil video dengan tustel miliknya.

Sambil menunggu matahari yang terbenam dia dan aku mengambil foto bersama.

Saat itu tiba.

Tae Suk menyiapkan semua untuk merekam pemandangan di hadapan kami.

Kami menikmati matahari yang perlahan tak tahu jika tangan itu sudah lama berada bahuku dan aku merasakan tangannya yang saling menatap dan tersenyum bersama.

Pertama kali aku melihat tempat tinggal Tae Suk.

"Masuklah"

Aku sangat ingin tahu terus mengikuti langkahnya,dan Tae Suk tak mempermasalahkan dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Aku bisa melihat jika dia punya ruang rahasianya kamar yang sangat redup,disana ia mencetak film-film juga mendapati hasil potretnya yang di gantungkan pada sebuah "string".

"Maaf jika ruangan ini sangat berantakan."

"Ah..? -"Aku pun berhenti menyentuh lukisan Tae Suk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat dokter yang sepertimu?"

Tae Suk tersenyum dan masih berkutat dengan film negatif dan kemudian menjepit foto yang dipegangnya itu ke 'string'

"Aku masih belum menjadi dokter."

"Jadi kau masih bersekolah?"

"Ne-Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

Aku pun menangguk,tentunya aku juga penasaraan bagaimana hasil yang diambil Tae pun melihat video itu bersama.

Pemandangan yang diambil tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat bersama Suk berjalan dan mematikan video. Kemudian ia merapikan foto-foto sedangkan aku mengambil satu persatu foto dan melihat sebelum Tae Suk menumpukknya menjadi satu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak transparan.

"Tidak memasukkannya ke dalam album"

"Sudah terlalu banyak"Tae suk berkata sambil mengarahkan pandanganku pada rak dengan beberapa album yang tebal dan tersusun rapi.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kedokteran bukannya jurusan seni atau rasa kau berbakat?"

"Menjadi dokter sudah turun temurun di memiliki sebuah rumah sakit keluarga dan semua keluarga bahu membahu untuk menjalankan rumah sakit itu."

Aku terus mengangguk mendengarnya,"Sedangkan seni adalah sangat senang memotret,melukis dan bermain ..sepertinya aku tak bisa meninggalkan kegemaranku"

"Lihatlah"kata Tae Suk.

Ia memberiku sebuah foto yang kami ambil menerima dan tersenyum lagi bersama setelah aku melihat pose foto ku dengannya dan kemudian memandang kembali melihat foto itu beberapa saat.

Foto yang sangat Tae Suk begitu dekat dengan sangat dekat dan itu terekam jelas pada foto yang sedang aku pegang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne"jawab ku dan masih dalam bayangan pertanyaan di otakku.

Sejak kapan kami sangat dekat..

"Apa wajahku sangat tampan di foto itu?"

"Ne"

Aku sangat malu..

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan pada namja dihadapanku.

Tae Suk pergi dariku sambil tersenyum.

PABO!

Aish...!

"Kemarilah"

Aku mengikuti kata-kata Tae memegang tanganku dan mulai membantuku memukul drum saat dia mengajariku.

"Seperti ini" Tae Suk mencontohkannya untukku.

"Kau harus menginjaknya"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu,kakiku mulai mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan namja di belakangku.

Dia melepasku untuk bermain sesukaku dan mulai melihat pun berhenti setelah bermain tak cukup dia tahu jika aku malu karena musik yang ku mainkan sangat buruk.

Tae Suk mengambil tepat duduk dan kami saling bicara dengan aku yang masih tak merubah tempat dudukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau sudah bekerja bukan?"

Entah darimana Tae Suk bertemu,sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang ada pada -benar bahaya jika dia juga tahu tentang yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia tersenyum,"Mata mu yang mengatakan padaku"

Tanganku menyentuh mataku -benar tak mengerti atau aku bodoh di depan dongsaeng ,Tae Suk memang lebih tebakannya memang benar,aku merasa harus sedikit berhati-hati.

"Noona,apa kau ingin memuji kepintaranku?"

Aku benci mendengar bahwa ia memanggilku seolah mengejek jika aku lebih tua darinya.

"Hei, kau diam saja?"

Menyedihkan sekali,namja ini benar-benar meraba kulit wajahku,apa keriputku bisa dilihat oleh mata Tae Suk.

Mengerikan sekali jika itu benar-benar terjadi

Shireo...!

"YA!APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!CEPAT TARIK KATA-KATAMU!"

Aku pun bisa mulai tenang setelah mendapatinya tertawa suk segera menutup mulutnya saat aku menangkap tertawa melakukan itu karena melihat wajahku yang telah kesal dengan sikapnya tang yang suka disebut dengan ahjumma oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Aku menyukai make up dan juga styling dan beberapa teman membuka sebuah sekolah dan kami mengelola bersama untuk mengajari beberapa anak yang menyenangi kegemaran yang sama seperti kami"

"Arraseo"

Tae Suk mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku.

Dia tak yakin dengan kemampuan yang kemudian menyodorkan sisir ke arahku dan menagih pembuktian untuknya.

Aku mengambilya dan mulai menyentuh terlalu lama untuk mengubah penampilan namja yang sedang berhenti berkali-kali berkedip memandang wajah Tae ?

Tae suk melihat dirinya dicermin dan memandangi dirinya sendiri.

"Menakutkan sekali?-Mukaku jadi terlihat tegas dan menyeramkan..-Ah..sepertinya membuat rambutku seperti ini tampak lebih percaya jika sekarang kau adalah..."

"Wae?"

"Apa kau takut denganku?"

Aku terbangun dari aku mengambil tissu untuknya.

"Bersihkan"

Dia tidak melihat kepadaku dia pergi dan kemudian masuk lagi kekamarnya dengan kamera di tangannya.

"CHa.."

Tae suk memberikan kamera itu padaku.

"Cepat ambil gambar untuk ku"

Dia mengajariku aku mulai memotretnya.

Tae suk melihat beberapa hasil foto yang kuambil saat dirinya berpose pada kamera.

"ya-ini cukup baik-o..bagus juga..evil?ternyata bisa juga aku terlihat seperti itu"

Dia mengatakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau merias wajahku seperti ini?"

Aku belum menjawab dan hanya memperlebar dua mataku.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengan karakter itu"

Dia berjalan pun melangkah mundur begitu sangat menakutkan,apalagi saat senyum seringainya muncul diwajahnya.

Aku semakin terpojok dan tak bisa menahanku di dengan tangannya ia menarik leherku sehingga membuat wajahku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Hei!Apa kau takut denganku ahjumma?"

Aku segera memukul kepalanya dan dia mengeluh kesakitan.

_**HYomin POV end~**_

__Hyomin tersenyum mengingat Tae suk yang selalu menggodanya.

"Benarkah?-Lihat saja,kau tak akan melepaskan ahjummamu ini"kata Hyomin dengan bangga dan percaya diri pada dirinya saat ini.

Hye Won sedang mendiskusikan presentasinya bersama berada tak jauh darinya saat di dalam kelompoknya,Tae Suk adalah Ketua kelompok untuk presentasinya kali yang lebih membahagiakan dia juga akan berpraktek dan satu kelompok lagi dengan Tae setiap malam kebahagian tentang apa yang dilaluinya selalu di ceritakan pada Eun Jin.

Eun Jin juga sangat senang mengetahui hubungan chingunya menuju ke arah lebih gurauan mereka pun keluar..

_"Seharusnya saat aku pergi kau tak perlu terlalu setelah aku pergi kau malah bisa semakin dekat dengan Tae suk?"_

_ "Tentu saja aku tetap sedih,karena tak bisa langsung bercerita denganmu dan memelukmu saat aku bercerita tentang kebahagian ini."_

Tae Suk duduk didekat Hye Won.

"Aku rasa aku setuju denganmu."

"Baiklah"kata Hye Won sambil tersenyum pada Tae Suk.

Keduanya keluar dari kelas praktek dan terlihat masih mengobrol.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Aku rasa dia adalah perokok putranya mempunyai gangguan pernapasan seperti paru-parunya bisa dilihat ada bercak hitam."

Tae Suk mengangguk dengan penjelasan Hye Won.

"Kau belum makan?"

Hye Won terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tae Suk.

"Pergilah ke aku harus pergi"

Hye won mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah"

Hye Won masih tetap melihat Tae Suk yang pergi terlihat berlari dengan masih menggunakan seragam prakteknya.

Hyomin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pertokoan.

"Aku tak boleh menjadi yang pertama."kata Hyomin dalam hati.

Tae Suk berlari dan segera menghentikan memata-matai sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Dia belum tadi aku langsung duduk pasti dia akan senang sekali karena aku menunggu dirinya."keluh Hyomin dan mematai Kafe di sisi jalannya yang masih memiliki pelanggan sedikit.

"Apa dia lupa?sebaiknya aku menghubunginya"Hyomin mengambil ponsel di tasnya dan mencoba menghubungi Tae Suk.

Ia tiba-tiba merubah pemikirannya,"Ani..Andwe..Dia yang mengajakku..seharusnya ia mengingat janjinya sendiri"

Hyomin menggeleng-gelengkan keputusan diotaknya.

"Bukankah dia sekarang sangat sibuk?Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar lupa"

Hyomin terlanjur menghubungi Tae sekarang malah gugup ingin mengatakan apa pada namja itu.

"Ne"

"Eoddi-ya?"

"Apa kau sudah sampai?"tanya Tae Suk

"mwo?"

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Mwo?"tanya Hyomin lagi

Hyomin benar-benar menggoda Tae suk,Hyomin merasa senang tahu jika Tae Suk tak lupa dengan janjinya dan sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju cafe tempat pertemuan mereka.

Hyomin merasa jika dirinya lebih pintar sejak mengenal Tae tahu hanya dengan mendengarkan suara Tae Suk dari ponselnya.

"Aku menunggumu ditempat yang aku ceritakan padamu hanya boleh terlambat 5 menit ?"

"Ne"

Biip...

Hyomin tersenyum setelah ponselnya pun kembali mengamati cafe itu.

"Sudah setengah jam" kata Tae Suk sambil mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Lama dia tadi mengatakan jangan lebih dari 5 bahkan sudah 30 menit."Hyomin mulai bosan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tae Suk mengamati pejalan kaki yang menggandeng tangan kesal dan melihat pejalan kaki di seberang jalan.

Keduanya ternyata hanya dipisahkan oleh jalan dihadapan mereka tak tahu sejak kapan Tae Suk berdiri melihat Tae suk menyeberang dan mendekatinya.

"Do?"

"Wae..-waeyo?"Hyomin sedikit gugup dan ingin bertanya kenapa Tae Suk tak langsung duduk di kafe tempat mereka janjian.

"yeogi?kenapa kau tak duduk?"

"Ah, baru datang dan melihat seseorang yang mengerikan jadi aku memutyskan untuk bersembunyi"

Tae suk memeriksa Cafe itu.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

" rasa dia sudah pergi"

Hyomin jadi sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena berdiri lama Suk yang melihatnya kemudian memegang lengan dan bahunya lalu membantunya berjalan.

"Mianhae,karena aku tak melihatmu berdiri disana"

"Jadi kau sudah datang sejak tadi"

"Em.-Aku hanya berdiri disana karena kukira kau lupa jalan,jadi ketika nanti aku melihatmu aku bisa segera menemuimu menunjukkan dimana cafe yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Tae suk dengan lembut mendudukkan Hyomin.

"Duduklah"

Tae Suk kemudian membuka sepatu Hyomin,yeoja itu jadi malu karena Tae Suk melakukan itu di tempat umum.

"Cepat duduk" kata Hyomin sebab ia menjadi malu karena pengunjung dan pejalan kaki melihat ke arah mereka.

Mereka duduk bersama dan mulai memesan menu disana.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di hotel tempat ia segera meletakkan koper diatas ranjangnya dan membuka isi koper untuk memindahkan pakaian pribadinya berdering saat itu.

Kyuhyun mendengar si penelpon dan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Ne"

Yoona beralih pada tempat duduk dibalkon kamarnya.

" kau.."

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan apa yang diminta Yoona darinya.

Biipp...

Kyuhyun mempercepat menata barang-barang pribadinya.

Kyuhyun sudah tampak keluar dari kamar dan dengan pakaian casual santainya ia melangkah ke restoran hotel untuk makan malam.

Awalnya ia hanya seorang namja memberi salam layaknya staff yang bekerja pada Kyuhyun di kantor,namja itu dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kyuhyun.

Pelayan menambahkan hidangan pada meja bahasa tubuhnya Kyuhyun mempersilahkan namja untuk menikmati apa yang dipesan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Mereka menyelesaikan pergi dengan membawa sebuah amplop coklat dan kembali memberi salam kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Hyomin bingung melihat kue-kue di dalam lemari menelan ludah berkali-kali dan masih memegang penjapit juga nampan ditangannya.

"Benar-benar lezat"Hyomin menoleh dan mendapati Tae Suk yang juga membungkuk didekatnya dan mengamati kue itu.

Hyomin dan Tae Suk sudah menuju ke tempat duduk dengan nampan yang berisi kue yang telah mereka sangat bahagia dan mengerakkan alat makan untuk menyantap kue itu.

Mereka saling menyuap dan juga melingkarkan tangan mereka untuk merasakan isi gelas milik pasangan dihadapannya.

"Senang sekali rasanya"

Hyomin lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,"coklat,kue manis,mereka sangat benar,jika semua itu bisa membuat orang senang"

Tae Suk tak pernah melepas senyumnya,ia benar-benar bahagia berada dekat dengan yeoja dihadapannya.

Tae Suk hanya tersenyum melihat Hyomin dan mengiringi langkah yeoja di sampingnya.

Tae Suk menarik tangan Hyomin dan mengajaknya berlari.

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah Suk memegang tangan Hyomin ketika yeoja itu berjalan dipinggir kolam air mancur.

Hyomin tak mempedulikan butiran air mancur yang mengenai wajah,tubuh dan pakaiannya.

"Tae juga harus disini"

Tae Suk melepas alas kaki dan mereka kemudian saling dan Tae Suk saling bertumpu pada tangan mereka yang masih saling memegang erat.

Kaki Tae Suk terpeleset dan membuat keduanya masuk ke dalam kolam yang mereka menjadi sangat Suk tertawa melihat senyum Hyomin.

Hembusan panas sangat terasa Suk merasakan bibir bawah Suk mulai menekan,dia memegang leher Hyomin yang melingkar pada pinggang Tae Suk perlahan naik menuju punggung atas Tae membalas ciuman Tae Suk.

Mata Tae Suk turun dan melihat mata bibir mereka terhenti,namun belum saling Suk tersenyum dan kemudian mencium kening Hyomin.

Tae Suk membawa Hyomin ke dalam beberapa lama berada di bawah air mancur dengan merasakan dekapan masing-masing.

Tae Suk dan Hyomin berjalan tanpa melepas genggaman tangan berjalan menuju ke apartemen Tae Suk.

Setelah keduanya mengganti pakaian suk meletakkan handuk ke kepala Hyomin dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut Hyomin yang Hyomin kali ini tak bisa disembunyikan.

Yeoja ini juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk tersenyum dengan tangan saling mengusap kepala masing-masing.

Tae Suk membuat susu hangat di dapur.

"Apa kau tak mengijinkanku untuk pulang?"

Tae Suk tetap fokus dengan susu hangatnya,"Aku rasa kau juga senang disini"

"Bukankah kau juga berharap seperti itu?"

Tae Suk tersenyum dengan balasan menggoda yeojanya.

Hyomin mengikuti Tae Suk yang menuangkan susu untuk Suk segera menghentikan tangan Hyomin yang ingin menyentuh gelas susu yang mengambilkan "pipa plastik kecil" agar Hyomin bisa meminum susu panasnya.

Tae suk mengamati Hyomin yang menghabiskan juga mencoba kemudian menguap setelah susunya suk muncul dengan pakaian yang sebelumya mereka pakaian itu sudah kering.

"Masuklah dan ganti pakaianmu sekarang"

Hyomin berjalan gontai dan masuk ke kamar Tae Suk untuk mengganti baju.

Hyomin terlihat mengantuk sekali dan keluar dari kamar namjanya setelah mengganti suk mendekat dan mencium kedua mata Hyomin.

"Ireona, tak boleh tidur di tempatku"

"Pabo!"

Hyomin memukul namjanya kemudian melangkah Suk mengikutinya dari belakang dan memegang pinggang Hyomin.

Tae Suk menurunkan Hyomin dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Hye Won melihat seorang namja berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya dan sedang melihat ke Won baru pulang ke rumah dan tak mengenal namja yang berhenti di depan itu memberi salam pada Hye Won.

Hye won membalas salam dan masih memikirkan siapa namja yang berdiri berjalan mendekati namja pun sedikit berjalan mendekati Hye Won.

"Hye Won-ssi"

Hye Won menatap mata namja namja yang tak dikenal olehnya mengetahui namanya?

Mereka berbincang sesaat dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Hye Won.

"Hashi!" begitulah yang didengar Hyomin dari ponselnya.

Ia tertawa mendengar namjanya terserang flu.

"Hashi!" kini giliran namjanya yang tertawa mendengar Hyomin yang flu.

"YA! Kau senang sekali mendengarku sakit!"

Hye Won yang berhenti di depan kamar eonni hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ingin menemui dongsaengmu,ahjumma"

"Itu hukuman tak akan menemui!.."

Terdengar Hyomin kembali mengeluarkan flu-nya.

"Arraseo..Baiklah hari ini aku akan dirumah saja"

Biipp...

Hyomin jadi berguling-guling di atas lalu mengirimkan pesan.

**Gwaechanayo?**

Tak lama pesan balasan datang..

**Sepertinya aku akan cepat membaik jika kita bertemu**

Hyomin tersenyum dan mengirim lagi pesannya.

**Aiggoo..kau manja bukan kau saja yang menemuiku?**

** Ani-Bukankah ibu selalu mengkhawatirkan putranya**

Hyomin jelas-jelas membalasnya dengan kesal

** MWOO!**

Tae Suk menjawab dengan santai.

**Bukankah ahjumma juga bisa menjadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkanku**

Hyomin sangat kesal dan membanting ponselnya.

Hyomin sudah tiba di tempat tinggal Tae Suk, kini ia berdiri dengan meletakkan dua tangannya dipinggang dan menghadap ke a rah Tae Suk.

"DO!"

Tae Suk menarik Hyomin hingga yeoja itu berciuman sesaat,sebab setelah itu Hyomin segera sadar dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin menulariku agar aku lebih parah?"

Tae Suk tersenyum karena telah membuat yeojanya marah.

Sekarang mereka saling tersenyum dengan bungkusan air es disisi kanan dan kiri leher mereka Suk dan Hyomin terkadang saling senyum sambil saling mengecheck dahi pasangan mereka.

Yoona menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil ponsel dari ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ke parkiran mobil.

"Oppa,aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika besuk kita akan bertemu dengan pihak property untuk Red aku menunjukan rencana milikku pada mereka?"

"Gomawo,oppa"

Yoona kemudian berlalu dari perusahaan keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan gelas memandang kosong di dalam kamarnya.

"Oppa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya,dia menirukan bagaimana Yoona memanggil dirinya.

"Kau harus menjemputku" yeojachingu ini benar-benar bersikap manja dengan namja dihadapannya.

Hyomin memandang Tae Suk dengan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Tae Suk.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu"

"Ne"

"Aku ingin kau membawa kue"

"Ne"

"Aku khan belum mengatakan apapun"

"Benarkah,bukankah kau sudah banyak meminta padaku tadi?"

Hyomin menunduk dengan menahan Suk tersenyum dan menarik Hyomin agar lebih dekat menyibak rambut Hyomin perlahan dan menyentuh wajahnya.

Tae Suk menurunkan mulai menyentuh dan membasahi bibir menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh punggung atas Tae saat mereka menikmati kehangatan bibir mereka yang bersatu.

Tae Suk lalu memeluk Hyomin seolah tak ingin melepas yeoja itu pergi.

"Andwe..!eonni.." katanya dalam hati.

Hye Won hanya menggelengkan tak sanggup Won menghentikan keinginannya untuk menuju ke rumah. Hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping dan hanya air mata yang terus membanjiri membanting pintu mobilnya dan mencurahkan semuanya saat didalam mobil.

Dia pergi dari kenyataan dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan area tempat tinggalnya.

Hye Won duduk masih disekitar mengeringkan sedikit demi sedikit pipinya yang mencoba menjadi mahkluk tenang seperti perairan yang terlihat dia menjadi seperti itu sekarang?

Setelah lama duduk,ia pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari masuk ke sebuah kedai masakan memilih tempat duduk dan mulai menyatu dengan pelanggan lain disana.

Pelayan disana mendekatinya dan lalu mencatat apa yang dipesan Hye Won.

" yang kau bisa membuatnya tahu jika dia memiliki lambung yang tidak baik?"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau orang yang mengatakan hal buruk itu adalah pekerjaan ingin menunjukkan pada sajangnim jika kita tak pantas bekerja di posisi kita!Arraseo!"

Namja itu terus menyudutkan chingunya dengan memukul pelan kedada chingunya selama beberapa kali.

Hye Won mengambil minumannya dan menegukknya.

"Aku sakit hati ketika ia melakukannya pada kita sahabat?kita juga seperti saudara!kenapa dia mampu melakukan itu"

"Aku rasa jika kita memang pantas dimarahi oleh sajangnim"

"Sudahlah!"

Namja itu segera membungkap mulut chingu.

'Diamlah,dia sudah datang!"

'Ah..kemarilah" teriak namja yang membungkap mulut tadi dan melambaikan tangan pada chingu yang akan kembali ke tmpat duduknya.

Hye Won disana menghabiskan dagingnya dan meminum beberapa botol sudah kabur,namun ia mencoba tak lemah karena telah meneguk banyak arak.

Hye Won melihat jelas namja yang berpura-pura menolong temannya yang mabuk berat dan memuntahkan semua isi itu terus memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya sangat namja jahat itu justru mengajak semua temannya pergi dan meninggalkan chingunya yang tak berdaya disana.

Hye Won berjalan keluar dari masih tampak bisa menguasai dirinya yang mabuk.

Ia juga sampai dirumah dan masuk dengan berjalan baik menuju kamarnya.

"Hum!-Saranghae Tae Suk-ah"

Hye Won memejamkan mata setelah merubuhkan dirinya di ranjang tidur.

Hye Won duduk di sebuah meja di ini dia menunggu kedatangan Won bangkit dari kursinya dan memberi salam pada namja yang berada dihadapannya.

Pelayan restoran menyajikan pesanan yang dipesan oleh Hye Won dan menikmati makan bersama Hye Won memandang namja dihadapannya.

Ia membetulkan letak posisi duduknya,lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau membawanya pulang ke Amerika?"

Kyuhyun memandang yeoja dihadapannyan dengan sungguh tak mengerti,benarkah jika Hye Won adalah adik Hyomin.

Acara makan mereka pun selesai dan Hye Won pergi setelah memberi salam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Hye Won hingga yeoja itu tak lagi bisa dilihatnya.

Kyuhyuhn terduduk sendiri didalam masih memikirkan kata Hye Won.

_"Bisakah kau membawanya pulang ke Amerika"_

Ia teringat kata-kata Hye Won padanya saat mereka makan bersama.

_"Datanglah kesana,dan berpura-puralah kau tak mengenalku"_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Benarkah jika aku harus mengikuti kata Hye ku datang ke Seoul memang untuk membawa Hyomin.

Aku rasa Hye Won tak punya maksud Won yakin jika aku benar-benar mencintai Hyomin.

**Kyuhyun POV end~**

" kita belum pernah membeli baju yang sama?" bujuk Hye Won

Hyomin mengangguk-angguk,"Kau suka dengan idemu"

" disana ada banyak yang bagus."

Hyomin mengikuti Hye Won melangkah.

Hyomin menghentikan dongsaengnya terus berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hyomin terdiam melihat namja yang berlalu itu berhenti dan kemudian berbalik melihat Hyomin.

Dari kejauhan Hye Won mengamati rencananya memandangi eonni-nya yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eonni!"panggil Hye Won sedikit berteriak.

Hye Won semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan eonni-nya.

Hye Won memberi salam seperti biasa dan Hyomin melihat Kyuhyun memberikan salam pada dongsaeng yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eonni?Aku mencarimu,apa kau berubah pikiran untuk membeli baju?"

"Kita pergi lain kali,Hye Won"Hyomin melihat ke arah Hye Won dan mencoba menjelaskan.

'Baiklah"Hye Won tersenyum pada eonni-nya.

"Hye kalau kita makan,eonni lapar?"

'Ne" angguk Hye Won menyetujui eonni-nya.

'Oppa.-Bolehkan eonni,jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu?"

Hyomin mengangguk menyetujuinya apa yang di katkan Hye Won.

'Kajja oppa..eonni.." Hye Won mengajak keduanya dengan riang,seperti anak kecil menarik kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka memesan makanan yang sama di restoran cepat saji.

"Oppa,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari orang yang meninggalkanku"

Hyomin memandang Hye Won mencoba tak melihat apa yang dilakukan eonni-nya.

'Waeyo oppa?Apa kau sangat buruk sehingga dia meninggalkanmu?-Yeojachingu, oppa?"

Kini Hye Won memandang itu mengangguk sambil memandang Hyomin.

Hyomin segera menunduk dan memakan makanannya.

"Apa sudah bertemu sekarang?" Hye Won melanutkan lagi pertanyaannya.

" dia sepertinya berubah."

Hye Won seperti merajuk dihadapan Kyuhyun,"Pasti oppa bisa merubah yeojachingu oppa,seperti sebelum dia meninggalkan ,oppa!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali melihat Hyomin.

"Eonni,aku harus bertemu dengan kelompok ku sekarang-Oppa,tolong jaga eonni?-Gwaechana,eonni?"

"Ne"kata Hyomin sambil tersenyum pada dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Hye Won melihat Tae Suk dan teman membantu dokter di rumah sakit dan mulai mempelajari bagaimana senior mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Pasien yang diobati akhirnya berakhir,ini adalah yang yang memeriksa meninggalkan Suk terlihat menutup buku miliknya dan kemudian mengikuti senior meninggalkan ruangan.

Tae Suk memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan melihat taman di rumah memberikan minuman ke Tae Suk.

"Sepertinya jumlah pasien setiap hari semakin bertambah?"

"Bukankah jika tidak ada pasien kita tidak bekerja."

"Ya!Ternyata kau berpikir jika pasien bertambah banyak adalah keberuntungan untuk kau!"

Hye Won melihat bagaimana Tae Suk namja itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari mencoba menghubungi setelah itu memasukkannya lagi dan terlihat kecewa karena panggilannya tak dijawab oleh seseorang.

Hye Won pun pergi meninggalkan pemandangan itu.

_**Hye Won POV**_

Kami pergi ke pusat Suk berjalan untuk melihat beberapa baju,karena ia tampak tak tertarik kemudian ia menarikku keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hye Won.."

"Ye?"aku melihat Tae Suk yang memanggilku saat itu.

"Kajja"ajak Tae suk.

Dia sepertinya ingin melihat toko musik disana.

Ketika ia melangkah menuju ia berhenti,aku memandanginya dan berusaha untuk tak melihat apa yang aku tahu jika wajahnya begitu tertarik dengan orang yang melintas tak jauh dari kami.

Kami tetap pergi ke toko musik dan Tae Suk mendapatkan stik drum terbarunya.

Dia memperlihatkan stik baru di tangannya padaku.

"Ne" kata ku mengiyakan jika stik yang dipegang Tae Suk itu terlihat kuat dan bagus jika ia memakainya.

Dia mengikuti langkahku untuk meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku akan segera kembali" aku meninggalkan tas ku pada Tae Suk dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hari itu dia melihat Hyomin eonni. Benar! Yeoja chingunya sedang bersama seorang eonni bersama Kyuhyun oppa berada disebuah tempat sedang melihat pakaian saling tersenyum dan tampak berbagi saran tentang pakaian yang mereka lihat.

Aku rasa Tae Suk dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun oppa melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang juga eonni yang melingkarkan tangannya pada oppa dan terlihat tertawa dengan sedikit yang sangat sempurna.

Sepanjang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dia hanya diam disampingku.

"Aku rasa pergi denganmu untuk memilih stik ini lebih tepat"

Aku memandang Tae Suk dengan wajah tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

'Bukankah ini lebih berguna?Karena aku masih memiliki banyak pakaian untukku saat ini"

Mungkin Tae Suk tak tahu jika aku mendengar kata-kata lirihnya.

"Ini bisa menghiburku..?"

Hari itu,aku rasa aku cukup pintar melihat sejak awal aku tak punya rencana untuk membuat Tae Suk cemburu padsa hanya melihat sosok eonni yang berada di belakang aku menjauhkannya dari Tae Suk.

Tapi melihat kemunculan Kyuhyun kedekatan mereka,aku mulai mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya pada Tae Suk.

Ternyata aku berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

_**Hye Won POV end~**_

Hari ini Tae Suk kalah banyak sekali dari chingunya hingga dia minum banyak setelah permainan selesai,ia masih meneguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei?Shincha?Gwaechana?"tanya chingu

"Gwaechana"kata Tae Suk dengan yakin.

Hye Won Suk benar-benar sudah ia tak ingin menunjukkan tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Berikan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"lanjut Tae Suk

'Kalian dengar?"chingu berusaha menunjukkan kepada chingu lainnya jika kata-kata Tae Suk harus diingat oleh mereka.

'Ne"kata Tae Suk setelah meneguk minumannya sambil menyakinkan jika ia serius saat ini.

'Eonje?"tanya TaeSuk seperti menagih kapan dia akan membuktikan kata-katanya.

Chingu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tae Suk kemudian mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Tae Suk.

'Fighting"kata chingu penuh semangat lalu menepuk bahu Tae Suk dan tak lupa tersenyum.

Hyomin duduk tak jauh dari tempat latihan Tae Suk biasa bermain drum bersama hanya sendirian di sana.

_'Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak datang?"_

_ 'Ah.."Hyomin mengangguk saat itu pada petugas yang berjaga._

_ Hyomin keluar dengan lemas mengetahui jika namjanya tak juga berada disana._

Hyomin melihat masa lalu dirinya saat ia jatuh didada Tae Suk dan ketika itu diselamatkan oleh Tae Suk untuk pertama bagaimana Tae Suk membersihkan pakaiannya saat terkena orange hadapannya saat ini, Hyomin mencoba kembali memutar masa juga melihat Tae Suk tersenyum ketika ia menggoda namjanya yang bersikap baik padanya.

"Em"

'Eodi-ya?"Hyomin menangkap pertanyaan dari seseorang yang menelponnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang makannya mulai berjalan untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Yeppeun.."kata Hyomin.

Hyomin melihat scraf yang melilit lehernya sekarang.

"Bogoshipo"

Hyomin tak mengatakan apapun tentang kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar.

"Oppa"

Kyuhyun kali ini serius mendengarkan yeojanya.

"Apa kau akan menemuiku besuk?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat besuk."

'Ah..Arraseo"kata Hyomin melemah.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Belum sempat Hyomin menjawab,"Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"Gomawo"

Kyuhyun menutup hubungan ponselnya. Lalu menghabiskan minumannya dan menuju ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Hye Won melihat eonni berjalan lemas ke meneguk minuman dingin,kemudian membuka ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Hye Won mulai berjalan menuju kamar dan meninggalkan dapur.

Hyomin duduk di ranjang dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk menghubungi menekan sebuah nama yang tersimpan diponselnya.

Tae Suk malam itu masih berkutat dengan film melihat ponsel bercahaya dan perlahan bergerak dari mendekatinya dan melihat sebuah nama di layar ponselnya.

Hyomin menjauhkan ponsel dari tersebut lalu diletakkan di Suk melihat foto yang baru saja terus memperhatikan wajah seseorang yeoja yang ter-close up dengan membuat v-mark di tangan kirinya berhasil membuat memori Tae Suk berputar tentang kenangan mereka.

_Meski sangat dingin,semua air membasahi pakaian dan tubuh Suk tak bergerak, ia menikmati merasakan bibir yeojanya yang bahkan tak bisa begitu saja bersama-sama menciptakan kenyamanan itu._

_ Mereka saling merasakan suhu tubuh mereka yang mulai menuju ke suhu keduanya saling mereka saling melihat dan sesekali mereka Suk menyentuh rambut Hyomin dan Hyomin menyentuh lembut dahi Tae Suk untuk merasakan suhu pasangannya._

Tae Suk melepas foto itu di atas meja. Ia meninggalkannya begitu saja yang dipegangnya dan kemudian keluar dari ruang pribadinya.

Hyomin menunggu Tae Suk di kantin rumah Won berhenti ketika tepat melihat Tae Suk di depan pandangannya sedang berjalan mendekati Won pergi meninggalkan suasana yang tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

" akan pulang sebentar lagi." jelas Tae Suk pada yeoja-nya.

Hyomin kemudian memberikan sebuah tas berukuran sedang ke Tae Suk.

"Wo..?Kau yang memilihnya?"

Hyomin mengangguk pada Tae Suk. Hyomin tersenyum karena namja-nya menyukai pemberiannya.

"Kau tak ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Tae Suk menggeleng dan melihat ke arah jamnya,"aku harus pergi."

"Em" Hyomin tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Tae Suk meninggalkan Hyomin setelah mengecup keningnya.

Hye Won melihat Tae Suk pergi bersama melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit bersama.

Tae Suk kini berada di tempat kerja mendapat salam dari resepsionis tempat Hyomin membalas salam dan berjalan untuk menuju ke tempat kerja Hyomin.

'Hyomin-ssi"

Hyomin terhenti dan kembali melihat pegawainya.

'Seseorang memberikan ini lezat sekali"kata resepsionis dengan masih memperhatikan kotak cake brown dengan penutup transparan.

Hyomin membaca dari pengirimnya.

"Aku rasa kau juga akan menyukainya"

Tae Suk datang dan memecah pemikiran Hyomin sesaat.

"Mwo?"

Hyomin tak menjawab dan hanya memandang Tae Suk.

"Sepertinya "Tae Suk kemudian menarik tangan Hyomin.

Mereka menikmati makan cake brown tampak senang dan mencoba menghabiskan potongan mereka mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati cake brown yang sama dengan Hyomin sendirian,kemudian melihat ke ponselnya.

**Aku menyukainya,gomawo**

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menikmati kuenya Suk melihat yeojanya dengan ponsel menarik ponsel Suk melihat yeojanya tak menyukai sikapnya saat itu.

'Apa kau mengirim pesan?"

'Aku hanya melihat saja aku punya pesan aku membuatnya diam selama bersamamu"

Tae Suk melihat reaksi lalu melihat ke layar ponsel Suk masih melihat jika Hyomin masih tak bisa jauh dari ponselnya saat ini dan sebenarnya ingin mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan namjanya.

"Cepat makan,"Tae Suk meletakkan ponsel di sisi meja.

Hyomin masih melihat ponsel yang diletakkan Tae Suk di sana.

"Atau aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri" Hyomin memandang Tae Suk, akhirnya ia melanjutkan makannya setelah mendebgar perkataan namjanya.

Kyuhyun menemui Hye Won yang datang di lobby apartemennya. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke salah satu Won memilih di sebuah tempat di lantai paling atas yang bisa melihat gedung-gedung dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengannya?Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai janji dengannya?"

"Kami akan pergi nanti malam. Karena disana ada acara yang menarik,jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi malam rasa dia akan menyukai acara dengannya"."

Kyuhyun tak suka melihat yeoja disampingnya tersenyum dengan tampang meremehkan seperti sekarang.

Hye Won menatap Kyuhyun. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Bukankah kau tak ingin melepasnya sedikit pun?Kau baru saja memberi peluang untuknya pergi darimu."

Kyuhyun melihat Hye Won sejenak lalu memalingkan tampak santai menanggapi semua itu.

"Aku rasa hanya kau yang terlalu khawatir."

"Aku salah mengira kau menyukainya!Aku rasa kau juga sama dengannya! Kalian hanya mencari kesenangan selama jalian bersama."

Kyuhyun memandang tajam dengan perkataan Hye Won.

"Mungkin kau sudah menemukan orang lain dan sudah mulai bosan sekarang!Jadi kau sedikit melonggarkan kebebasan untuknya karena kau juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan yang lain!"

'Apa maksudmu!"

'Lihatlah dirimu sekarang!"

Hye Won beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari dan segera menghalangi Hye Won melangkah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan melihat namjamu seperti ini! Kau lebih buruk,kau hanya bisa bermain dibelakang dan menonton kami!"

'Kata-katamu ,seolah kau melakukan hal yang begitu kau bisa menjauhkan mereka?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena kesal mendengar Hye Won yang marah.

Hye Won benar-benar sangat kesal.

'Aish!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan perasaan kesalnya saat Hye Won berjalan menjauhinya.

Tae Suk mengantar Hyomin masuk ke melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu taksi untuk Suk lalu berjalan sendiri menuju ke tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Hyomin berhenti di sebuah pergi menemui Kyuhyun.

Keduanya bersenang-senang dengan floor dance ala Spanyol yang diadakan di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Hyomin juga tamu lain bertelanjang kaki sambil menikmati musik menari bersama dan tampak sangat melihat kaki mereka yang bersilangan,kemudian tersenyum bersama.

Kyuhyun memeluk Hyomin dengan napas yang tak teratur ketika musik menuju pun jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menstabilkan napasnya saling mengeratkan pelukan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

'Saranghae"

Hyomin melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat mata itu lalu memberinya sebuah-kiss-

Mereka duduk bersama dan masih melihat tamu lain yang mencoba dance dengan irama musik yang bertambah yang memperhatikan Hyomin kemudian jadi ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Hyomin memandang ke Kyuhyun mendekat ke Hyomin dengan membawa sepotong menguyahnya.

Ia mengangguk-angguk dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Ah..Menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau menyukai semua yang kuberikan?- Apa kau benar-benar senang aku berada di sini?"

Hyomin menunduk sesaat.

'Aku rasa oppa lebih mengerti diriku sekarang"

"Kau baru saja memujiku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyomin mengangguk,kemudian Kyuhyun"ah..seperti aku terlihat buruk di masa lalu?"

Keduanya lalu saling tersenyum karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah"

Hyomin menatap sangat serius setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu kenpa Kyuhyun oppa mengatakan hal itu malam ini.

"Keluarga Yoona sudah tahu tentang keputusanku"

Hyomin terdiam dan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan tentang hubungannya yang gagal bersama Yoona.

"Dia lah yang mendukungku untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Oppa"

'Arraseo"Kyuhyun meyakinkan yeoja dengan membelai tanganya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkannya,"Kau tak akan mudah percaya dengan semua setelah Yoona memintamu untuk pergi."

Kyuhyun menghubungi seseorang setelah berada di apartemennya.

'Ye,oppa?"jawab seseorang disana setelah tersambung dengan ponsel Kyuhyun.

Hyomin di kamarnya sedang terbaring dengan mata terbuka.

_ Kyuhyun memeluknya setelah dance bepelukan samvil mengatur napas mereka._

_ 'Saranghae"_

_ 'Kembalilah"_

_ Kyuhyun membelai tangan Hyomin dengan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil memandang yeojanya._

_ 'Dialah yang mendukungku untuk bertemu denganmu."_

_ Saat berjalan pulang bersama Tae masih berpegangan erat._

_ 'Apa kau akan tetap mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

_ Tae Suk menghadap ke Hyomin dan tersenyum pada yeojachingunya._

_ "Aku percaya jika kau mengatakannya seperti ini"Tae Suk tersenyum dan mereka masih belum melepaskan pandangan masing-masing._

_ Saat mengatakan itu Tae Suk menyentuh kelopak kanan mata Hyomin dengan lembut._

Hari itu sudah diputuskan jika Hyomin akan mengatakannya. Hyomin takut melihat Tae Suk yang terus memandang Tae Suk tak mengatakan hanya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya setelah itu.

Hyomin berjalan dengan sangat tak kuat lagi dan memilih untuk duduk di depan sebuah sikapnya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya dan ingin membawanya kembali ke Amerika.

.

.

.

Yoona tiba di yang menunggunya tak lama tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Yoona.

Yeoja itu segera mendekati Kyuhyun,begitu pula Kyuhyun yang berjalan menawarkan untuk menarik koper itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yoona mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan berpegang pada lengan atas Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau juga memesan kamar disini oppa?"

Mata Yoona masih memeriksa isi kamarnya.

"Kamarku disebelah."

'Biar aku saja"Yoona menarik koper dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukan ke ruang istirahatnya.

Yoona keluar lagi dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kamar di lantai bawah juga nyaman"

'Aku harus menjagamu karena kau hanya sendiri disini."

Yoona sangat senang dan itu terlihat dari wajahnya.

'Gomawo"

'Cha!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

' makan?"

Yoona mengikuti Kyuhyun dan tampak tak melepas senyum di wajahnya.

Keduanya begitu senang setelah mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

'Gomawo"begitulah kata Yoona ketika Kyuhyun kembali membawa yeoja itu ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke Yoona lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

'Oppa" Yoona mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa Hyomin belum menghubungimu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Eoh..Bisakah kau mengatakan padanya jika aku ingin menemuinya?"

Kyuhyun memandang Yoona kemudian.

'Jaljayo,oppa"Yoona masuk dan menutup kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghubungi itu menerima panggilan Kyuhyun.

Yoona duduk di melihat kotak yang dibawanya dari Amerika.

_**Yoona POV**_

'Senangnya..kau akan menyusul Kyu sekarang"

Yoona tersenyum pada Kyu-eomma.

" melepas Kyu lagi?"

Yoona tersenyum lagi,"Ne"

_"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hyomin?"_

_ 'Eottokhe?"_

_ "Hyomin tak mengatakan apapun?Aku rasa dia tidak percaya padaku"_

_ 'Oppa?Aku akan menemuimu"_

_ 'Aniyo"_

_ 'Aku yakin oppa,aku tahu jika dia pasti mendengarkanku kali ini"_

_ "Gomawo"_

_**Yoona POV end~**_

Yoona meneteskan meletakkan kembali kotak di dalam kopernya.

Yoona berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat yang melihat didalam oppa-nya tampak tak senang bersanding dengannya di pesta pertunangan.

_Kyuhyun terus menghindari Yoona dan tampak menyendiri ditengah terus meneguk minumannya,tak memedulikan tamu yang datang untuk berbahagia di yang berusaha datang untuk membujuk agar Kyuhyun mau menemui dan bergabung dengan relasi ayahnya,kemudian malah pergi dari dirinya._

_ Yoona yang ditemui ayah dan juga ibunya benar-benar membuat alasan untuk namjanya._

_ 'Oppa sedikit kurang sehat appa?"_

_ 'Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya"_

_ "Jika kami berdua meninggalkan pesta bukankah itu tidak akan mengira jika kami tidak menghargai kehadiran mereka"_

_ "Aku rasa Yoona benar"dukung Yoona-eomma sambil membelai suaminya._

Hyomin terhenti seketika saat melihat Yoona berada di dekat tersenyum melihat Hyomin yang baru saja sampai.

Suasana mencair setelah mereka menikmati pesanan minuman di tempat makan di lantai bawah apartemen tempat Kyu dan Yoona mulai merasakan krim lembut diatas cappucinno melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum memulai bicara dengan Hyomin.

"Gomawo,Hyomin."

Hyomin melihat ke yeoja yang mengajaknya bicara dan mengabaikan ia belum mengatakan apapun, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang juga terkejut mendengarkan perkataan tak mengerti apa yang akan disampaikan Yoona untuk membantu hubungannya dengan Hyomin.

"Aku seharusnya sangat malu menunjukkan diriku padamu.(Yoona tersenyum sesaat dan melanjutkan perkataannya). - Mianhae,apa kau mau memaafkanku tentang permintaanku waktu itu?"

Yoona belum mendapatkan jawaban Hyomin,sebab yeoja itu masih diam dengan memandang wajahnya.

RY Part:

_Please leave comment,_

_Oh,ya aku ingin lihat respon tentang kalian suka akhir yang sad ending ato happy ending._

_ Gomawo...? ^ ^_


End file.
